Lost in the Music
by Seishuku Arashi-012
Summary: Ginny's got a night-time job that's ruining her school life.
1. Default Chapter

****

Lost in the Music

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own the song, "Building a Mystery". It's Sarah McLachlan's.

I'm not quite sure how this will turn out. Tell me what you think and tell me how I can improve my (pitiful) idea. Thanx!

"Here's tonight's star performer…Virginia!!!"

Ginny stepped up to the microphone, scanning the faces in the crowd. It didn't matter if she saw anyone she knew, because they would all disappear when she played the first notes on her guitar. She remembered the first time she had done this; it was just after Christmas break began in her Fifth Year at Hogwarts. No one was doing anything and she had finished all of the work they had been assigned over the holiday. She had wanted out of the school and away from Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They were being too _perfect_ again. She was only planning to go somewhere fun, and she decided to take her guitar with her. It had been the result of two long summers babysitting miniature demons.

She had arrived on "open mic night" at a rather popular club for witches and wizards. She had signed up and walked up to the stage. She had to wear her ratty black cloak to cover her Hogwarts crest. They knew she was young, but they thought she had already graduated from school.

Ginny wasn't quite sure what she sang, she just let the music take her away. She was hired that night, after she played, to be a regular act there. _Every night._ It was only her Sixth Year! She had stopped doing most of her homework, and she never had time to eat dinner, but she loved what she was doing. She was failing all of her classes, but she hadn't been caught yet!

Her thoughts returned to the present and she smiled at the crowd. All of the talking stopped as she began to play.

" _You come out at night,_

That's when the energy comes

And the dark side's light

And the vampires roam

You strut your rasta wear

And your suicide poem

And a cross from a faith

That died before Jesus came

You're building a mystery."

She closed her eyes, so she didn't notice two familiar men enter the club and stop to stare when they saw her face.

"_You live in a church_

Where you sleep with voodoo dolls

And you won't give up the search

For ghosts in the halls.

You wear sandals in the snow

And a smile that won't wash away

Can you look out the window

Without your shadow getting in the way?

Oh, you're so beautiful

With an edge and a charm

But so careful

When I'm in your arms."

They were her DADA professor, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, who was recently declared innocent. She still had no idea who was standing below her. Even if she had opened her eyes the glare from the lights would have kept her from _really_ seeing them.

"_'Cause you're working_

Building a mystery

Holding on and holding it in

Yeah, you're working

Building a mystery

And choosing so carefully

You woke up screaming aloud

A prayer from your secret god

You feed off our fears

And hold back your tears

Give us a tantrum

And a know-it-all grin

Just when we need one

When the evening's thin."

Sirius didn't know who she really was, he just thought she looked Weasely-ish. Remus knew _exactly_ who she was. He also knew that she was out past curfew, and that she was failing his class. He wasn't going to march up there and drag her off like some professors would. He had been caught out after curfew himself, so he decided to wait and see if she did it again. That way, he wouldn't feel guilty about getting her on what he assumed to be her first offense.

"_Oh, you're a beautiful_

A beautiful f***ed up man

You're setting up your 

Razor wire shrine.

'Cause you're working

Building a mystery

Holding on and holding it in

Yeah, you're working

Building a mystery

And choosing so carefully."

She finished the song and the bright lights faded. She smiled at them all one last time and walked off the stage. She looked perfectly calm when the applause started after she stepped down. Remus watched her, waiting to see if she was going to run out the door and get back to Hogwarts. She looked so different up on that stage than she did in class. At the school, she was shy and sat in the back row in his class. He never saw her with what you could call "friends". He was either with Harry and the others or by herself.

On the stage, she looked like she was in control of everything. She didn't blush, and she didn't stutter. She was perfectly at ease.

Ginny checked her watch, and decided that she didn't have enough time for another song. She headed towards the door, still feeling calm. Music always did that to her. Depending on the song, it could calm her down or make her feel more alive. 

She stepped out of the club's door and took a deep breath, preparing herself for her trip. She found out that she could apparate herself to the Forbidden Forest from the club. She had just pulled out her wand when she heard someone call out to her.

"Miss Weasely, wait!!"

She turned with wide eyes. 

"P-P-Professor!" 

"What are you doing out after curfew, Miss Weasely? I must admit that you have a beautiful voice, but you should be at the castle doing your homework."

She looked behind her DADA professor to see Sirius Black blinking at them both. Then he grinned and said, "What's your problem, Remus? We were caught doing things a lot worse than that. Just let her go."

Remus looked like he was going to say something, then thought better of it. He sighed and said, "Go ahead and leave, Miss Weasely. Just be _careful_."

Ginny quickly flicked her wand and disappeared.

****

A/N-Welllllll????? I need a NAME for the club she performs at. Any ideas???? At all????


	2. 02

****

Lost in the Music

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Harry Potter to _you_? 

The first song is called 'Nothing Compared 2 U' and it belongs to Sinead O'Connor. The second one is 'Head Over Feet' by Alanis Morissette.

Ginny didn't bother to think about her professor's appearance at the club. The club was called "The Magical Realm" and the younger crowd was usually all that frequented it. The two older men weren't included in _that_ crowd, obviously.She was supposed to serve a detention with Snape tonight, apparently he found the few assignments she _had_ turned in unsatisfactory. Nothing was going to keep her from her job, though! It was wonderful to get paid for doing what she loved.

Instead of anxiously awaiting her punishment she was cheerfully preparing for her performance. She had worn muggle clothes to the club ever since her first night there. No one asked an she wasn't about to offer any information about herself. She grinned merrily as she pulled her hair back into a loose braid. Grabbing her guitar, she headed for the door.

()~()~()~()~()~()

Ginny smiled as she climbed the stairs to get to the stage. This is where she belongs.The people in the crowd didn't know about her true age, her family, or the fact that she was the one to open the Chamber of Secrets. They didn't care either. They all just wanted to have fun, exactly like her.

When the lights facing the stage brightened, she began to play.

"_It's been seven hours and fifteen days_

Since U took your love away.

I go out every night and sleep all day

Since U been gone I can do whatever I want

I can see whomever I choose

I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant

But nothing,

I said nothing can take away these blues.

'Cos nothing compares

Nothing Compares 2 U"

Back at Hogwarts….

Severus Snape frowned, looking at the clock again. That made about fifty glances to the wall and counting.

"She's not coming."he randomly decided to stated the obvious to the empty classroom. 

"I'll just have a little _talk_ with Miss Weasely tomorrow, won't I?"

He then contemplated her punishment in silence.

()~()~()~()~()~()

"_It's been so lonely without U here._

Like a bird without a song

Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling

Tell me baby where did I go wrong?

I could put my arms around every boy I see

But they'd only remind me of you.

I went to the doctor guess what he told me

Guess what he told me

He said, girl U better try to have fun no matter what you do.

But he's a fool

'Cos nothing compares 2 U."

Ginny was really enjoying this song.She had timed it perfectly, and she would have just enough time for another song after this one. She loved having time for that, even if it meant she would be rather crabby in the morning after she didn't get her six hours of sleep.

"_All the flowers that U planted mother,_

In the backyard

All died when U went away

I know that living with you baby was sometimes hard

But I'm willing to give it another try.

'Cos nothing compares

Nothing Compares 2 U."

After the last note had faded, she smiled at everyone again before saying, "It appears that I have enough time for _one_ more song. Would you like that?"

The crowd's roar was deafening.Ginny grinned again. She was doing that a lot more lately. Just not a school, where everyone that knew her would have thought she was ill. No, only the music could cause smiles like that to appear. 

Ginny took a deep breath, and started on her second song.

"_I had no choice but to hear you_

You stated your case time and again

I thought about it.

You treat me like I'm a princess

I'm not used to liking that.

You ask how my day was."

She closed her eyes to block out the light's harsh glare, and gently swayed in time with the song.

"_You've already won me over in spite of me_

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault.

Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole

You're so much braver than I gave you credit for

That's not lip service.

You've already won me over in spite of me

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault."

Ginny wasn't worrying about anything right now except for the horde of people at her feet and the sound of her own voice. As long as these people kept coming, she had a job waiting for her.

"_You are the bearer of unconditional things_

You held your breath and the door for me

Thanks for your patience

You're the best listener I've ever met

You're my best friend

Best friend with benefits

What took me so long?

I've never felt this healthy before

I've never wanted something rational

I am aware now

I am aware now."

She could tell the multi-colored lights were flashing even without opening her eyes. The club was full tonight, it was Friday and everyone seemed to want to party. Ginny didn't blame them, each one of them needed to escape reality for some reason.

"_You've already won me over in spite of me_

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault."

She finished singing and headed off the stage. Ginny stopped to glance at her watch when she got outside. Perfect. She had just enough time to get back to the castle before Filch made his way to Gryffindor Tower… 

****


	3. 03

Lost in the Music  
Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I desperately wish I did, but since I can't even afford the 5th book, I really don't think I could buy Harry Potter..  
  
Ginny stumbled back into bed around one in the morning, and she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
The first thing she would remember when she woke up was Snape's detention. Okay, so she missed it. What was he gonna do about it? She dragged herself out of her dorm around noon, thankful for the weekend. Tomorrow was her day off, thank goodness. She intended to catch up on her sleep, but it appears the world had other plans for her.  
  
"Ginny! Where were you last night? I was going to ask for help on my DADA, and I couldn't find you." Colin Creevey ran up to her when she entered the common room, his camera swinging around his neck.  
  
Ginny was still too tired to think up even a fairly believeable lie, so she said, "Havin' fun." She walked past him with her shoulders slumped, longing to be curled up under her warm, soft comforter again. She could almost feel her fluffy, welcoming pillow beneath her head..  
  
"Ooooffff.." *THUD* She ran into someone and lost her balance. Oh well, that's what she got for daydreaming. Even if she could practically hear her bed calling for her.  
  
"Gin? Are you alright? You don't look too good."  
  
After blinking a few times, Ginny finally got a good look at the one who so rudely interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Harry?" She could just barely mutter his name, and she didn't want to get up from the floor. She was sooooo tired..  
  
"Ginny? Are you okay?" The last thing Ginny saw was Harry's concerned face before she passed out in the middle of the Gryffindor's red and gold common room.  
  
()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()  
  
"Uhhhnnnn." Ginny suddenly found herself laying on a rock-hard bed, covered with sheets that appeared to be 99.9% starch.  
  
"Ah! You're up already, Miss Weasely?" Madame Pomfrey stopped doing what ever it is she does and bustled over to the side of the thing that didn't even deserve to be called a piece of furniture.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny was horribly confused. How did she get here?  
  
"Harry brought you in, dear. You worked yourself to the point of exhaustion." Before Ginny had a chance to interrupt, the Medi-Witch said, "I have spoken with your professors, and they have all agreed to give you a week away from your classes to recuperate. You will have to make up any work though."  
  
The woman gave what would be a reassuring smile to most, but it quickly faded when Ginny started talking.  
  
"Why would I skip classes just to make up the work later? I wouldn't have to slightest idea of what I was doing. Not that I do anyway, but still! Keeping me out of class isn't going to help me that much. I just need to sleep for about a day, then I'll be fine!"  
  
"Nonsense. You will stay here and sleep for the next week. It doesn't matter much what you think because you apparently can't take very good care of yourself. If you could, you wouldn't be here, would you?" The matronly woman was gone, and she had been replaced by a stern, nagging nurse.  
  
"You don't get it, do you? I'm going to leave here whether you like it or not. There's nothing you can do."  
  
Just as Pomfrey was going to speak her mouth again, the door opened and Professor Lupin walked in like he owned the place.  
  
"Don't worry, Poppy. I have to talk to Miss Weasely, and I think she'll be just fine."  
  
"But professor!"  
  
"She's coming with me, Poppy."  
  
Ginny had stood up and was walking out the door even before he started speaking. Remus reached out and grabbed her arm before she got two feet out the door. "Like I said, we need to talk."  
  
()~()~()~()~()~()~()  
  
"Would you like some tea before we begin, Miss Weasely?" Remus Lupin smiled calmly at the red haired girl slouched over in one of the overstuffed chairs in front of his desk.  
  
"No." Her frown was clearly visible, and it was incredibly obvious to the room's other occupant that she didn't want to be there.  
  
"Alright. Have it your way. It doesn't matter to me if you go to that club in your free time, but it is affecting your school work and your health. That makes it a problem for me. Professor Snape said that you didn't show up for a detention with him, is that true?" He leaned back in his chair and looked straight at her.  
  
"Yes." Ginny didn't intend to elaborate on her answer. What she did was no one's business but her's.  
  
"You were at that club weren't you, Miss Weasely?" Remus had hoped that his stare would intimidate her, but apparently he was mistaken. The shy girl that always sat on the back row in his class had grown a backbone at precisely the wrong time. Before, she wouldn't have even thought about going out of the castle for something like that. She would have stayed in her common room and dreamed about it, like every shy little Gryffindor girl he used to know would have.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about singing there is so appealing to you?" He was trying to make her talk about it. Ginny couldn't tell whether she wanted to laug or cry. No one had even noticed she was gone, and here was one of her professor's, asking her what she loved about her only chance at freedom.  
  
"I doubt you would understand what I mean, but I shall try if you will promise to let me leave after I answer."  
  
"I can't promise that. But if I feel that you have answered satisfactorily I might consider letting you go, for now."  
  
"Fine. I go there and sing because it makes me feel free. Nothing I have ever experienced came close to that feeling. I don't think about anything; all of my worries seem insignifigant. The only things that exist are myself, my guitar, and the crowd. That stage is my utopia. Those people standing below me aren't expecting me to live up to my brothers, because they don't even know I have brothers! It's wonderful."  
  
"Is that it? I thought you were just trying to rebel against your family, or something like that." Remus had sat up in his chair, and was staring at her open mouthed. Her response certainly wasn't what he had expected.  
  
"Yes. Can't I leave now?"  
  
"You may, but you need to show up at Hagrid's hut at 7 o'clock tonight. You'll be making up your detention with him." The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor sighed and leaned back into chair once again. Ginny hauled herself up and slowly made her way out the door, very aware of her heavy eyelids.  
  
She managed to drag herself back up to her dorm without running into anything, or anyone. Ginny flopped down on her bed and curled up beneath the warm sheets..  
  
()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()  
  
Ginny finally woke up; just in time, too. She had about ten minutes to get herself to Hagrid's home for her detention.  
  
She pulled on her shoes; which she had carelessly tossed across the room, and her threadbare cloak. Then she rushed down the stairs and out past the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
About seven minutes later she was bent over panting in front of Hagrid's door. She didn't see the door open, or the dog jump out.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!" Fang ran up and pounced on Ginny, slobbering all over her face and cloak. She sighed, having heard many tales of Fang's "friendliness".  
  
"Hello, Ginny. Get offa her, Fang!" The dog pulled himself off her at the half giant's command.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Hagrid was carrying his crossbow and wearing his heavy coat.  
  
"Ready to go where?" Ginny was still laying on the ground, and she was blinking up at him.  
  
"To the Forest. That's where you're gonna serve your detention."  
  
"Whhhhaaaatttttt?!?!?!"  
  
()~()~()~()~()~()~()  
  
Ginny dragged herself back to bed after a fairly normal experience in the Forbidden Forest. They hadn't stumbled upon anything dangerous, and they had collected some type of moss. Hagrid said Madame Pomfrey wanted it because it helped stop bleeding..  
  
Ginny was asleep before her head hit the pillow, again.  
  
A/N- Is this any better than the last two? I thought that I should tell  
about her school life because I've already detailed what she does  
otherwise. 


	4. 04

Lost in the Music  
Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is "Coin Operated Boy" by the Dresden Dolls.

Wow, this is the first thing I've written in about a year. If it's crap, I'm sry.

Ginny found herself once again standing on the stage, her one true home. The club wasn't really full tonight, as Mondays tend to be a little slow.

"Hullo, everybody! I know that all of us have had that one crush that never knew we existed. Really bites, doesn't it? There's not much that can be done, but here's _my_ solution. Wouldn't it be great to have a..replacement for those troublesome relationships?"

The music began, reminding the small audience of a carnival from Scorned-Woman Land. Well, not really, but that's how Ginny liked to view it.

_Coin- operated boy,  
Sitting on the shelf, he is just a toy,  
But I turn him on, and he comes to life  
Automatic joy…  
That is why I want a coin-operated boy._

This particular song was not just for Harry, as some may assume. It was for all of the boys that had ever backed down in the face of adversity, also known as Ron Weasley. The Trio had yet to realize that Ginny wasn't in need of their help when it came to certain matters involving her black little heart. Dating was overrated, though. Ginny saw no need to throw herself at a boy to get some sort of gratification for herself. She got all the love and devotion she needed right here, in front of all these people that don't even know her last name or childish nickname. It was a perfect system, really. Most of the benefits, without those troublesome emotions getting in the way.

_Made of plastic and elastic__  
He is rugged and long lasting  
Who could ever ever ask for more?  
Love without complications galore.  
Many shapes and weights to chose from  
I will never leave my bedroom  
I will never cry at night again_  
_Wrap my arms around him and pretend…_

The crowd loved this one. Unfortunately for Ginny, a certain older man walked into the club, knowing that he would find her on the stage. Remus was indeed getting annoyed with the red head's lack of respect for the rules that were so clearly explained to her, again and again. Yet, instead of interrupting her "utopia," he found himself a seat in a shadowy corner and sat back to enjoy the show with the rest of the club hopping audience.

_Coin-operated boy,  
All the other real ones that I destroy  
Cannot hold a candle to my new boy, and I'll  
Never let him go and I'll never be alone,  
Not with my coin-operated boy…._

_This bridge was written to make you feel smittener  
With my sad picture of a girl getting bitterer  
Can you extract me from my plastic fantasy?  
I didn't think so, but I'm still convincible  
Will you persist even after I bet you  
A billion dollars that I'll never love you?  
Will you persist even after I kiss you  
Goodbye for the last time?  
Will you keep on trying to prove it?  
I'm dying to lose it…  
I want it.  
I want you.  
I want a coin-operated boy..._

Remus was in awe of her talent, of course. He found himself tapping his foot along to the beat, and unable to take his eyes off of Ginny. Thank goodness no one was noticing his unwavering stare, especially the object of his attention.

_And if I had a star to wish on,  
For my life I cannot imagine  
Any flesh and blood could be his match…  
I can even take him in the bath!_

_Coin-operated boy,  
He may not be real experienced with girls,  
But I know he feels like a boy should feel.  
Isn't that the point? That is why I want a…  
Coin-operated boy,  
With his pretty coin-operated voice,  
Saying that he loves me, that he's thinking of me  
Straight and to the point,  
That is why I want,  
A coin-operated boy. _

Ginny opened her eyes, and with a grin at her fans, walked off the stage with her head held high.

Watching her leave the club that night, Remus decided that it was time for another one of those serious student-teacher talks. Ginny didn't seem to have learned her lesson. Perhaps another round of detentions are in order….


End file.
